Always
by Lemonly
Summary: Beck decides that the time has come to fix him and Jade; and what better way to do so than using Jade's favorite Bon Jovi song?


Jade sat between Cat and Andre at their usual lunch table, just staring at the food Cat had placed in front of her. The dark-haired girl hadn't been eating much of anything since she and Beck broke up and Tori began trying to "help" Beck move on from Jade to her. The broken couple was just that. The two hadn't really been the same since Beck let Jade walk away. Jade had a hard time being around him, but she kept it well hidden, while he acted like it wasn't killing him to not be holding her hand.

"Jade," Cat tried to reason with her best friend, "please, you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Jade replied, looking down at her lap.

"C'mon, Jade." Andre tried, ignoring Tori who was muttering about how childish Jade was being about the break-up, "Look at those nachos. That gooey, cheese product is calling your name."

"Jade, Jade," Cat's voice was higher pitched as she hide her mouth behind her hand, trying to make it sound like the cheese covered chips were talking, "Eat me, Jade. "

Jade gave a small smile, which disappeared as Robbie sat down on the other side of Cat.

"Please, Jade." Cat pleaded, back in her regular voice.

"Guys," Tori said, clearly annoyed, "she doesn't want to eat, stop trying to make her."

Before anyone could respond, a voice carried over the quad, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

The gang looked up to see Beck standing on the stage above the covered portion of the quad, in front of a microphone with a band standing slightly behind him.

Cat squealed and grabbed Jade's arm, knowing that this was the surprise that Andre had hinted at earlier that day.

"What?" Jade asked the bouncing Cat.

"I'm just happy is all." Cat giggled, her smile only faltering when she realized that Tori thought Beck was going to serenade her. Looking at Jade, she noticed that she thought the same thing. She quickly latched onto Jade's arm, preventing the girl from leaving.

"So," Beck continued, once he had the school's attention, "I tried to come up with the right way to say this, and I figured this would be the best way. Jade, I messed up and I _never_ should have let you walk away. I've been thinking a lot about it and I had no right to get so upset at you. I never did anything to curve your jealousy; if anything, I feed it. And I am _so_ sorry. After talking to Cat, I realized that this would be the best way to apologize for being such a douche to you. I love you, Jade West."

With that, he nodded to the band and they began to play, Jade's eyes widening when she recognized the song as Tori stared, gaping, as Beck picked Jade over her again.

"This romeo is bleeding , but you can't see his blood," Beck's raspy voice began, eyes locking with Jade's gauging her reaction to the song choice, "It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up."

"It's been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood." Beck closed his eyes briefly, praying this would work, he could barely get through the day without her, "You see I've always been a fighter, but without you I give up."

"Now I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be. Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore , but, baby, that's just me." Beck grabbed the microphone from the stand, grabbing the necklace he still wore, as Jade did the same to hers.

"And I will love you, baby -always . And I'll be there forever and a day - always." Beck's eyes locked onto Jade's, "I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst, and the words don't rhyme; and I know when I die, you'll be on my mind. And I'll love you - Always "

"Now your pictures that you left behind are just memories of a different life." Beck began to walk down the spiral staircase toward where Jade was standing, attempting to look indifferent as Cat bounced around next to her, "Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry, one that made you have to say goodbye."

Beck stopped in front of her, running a hand down her cheek, smiling as she began to lean into his touch, "What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair, to touch your lips, to hold you near . When you say your prayers try to understand, I've made mistakes, I'm just a man."

"When he holds you close, when he pulls you near, when he says the words you've been needing to hear," Beck slowly backed away from Jade, "I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine, to say to you till the end of time."

"Yeah, I will love you baby - Always." Beck climbed up onto one of the tables, looking down into Jade's brilliant eyes, "And I'll be there forever and a day - Always."

"If you told me to cry for you, I could." Beck pulled Jade up onto the table, holding one of her hands in his free hand as he knelt down in front of her, "If you told me to die for you, I would. Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay to say these words to you."

"Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice, but baby if you give me just one more try." Beck stood back up and kissed her knuckles, not letting go of her hand as he continued, "We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives; we'll find a place where the sun still shines."

"And I will love you, baby - always ." Beck rested his forehead against Jade's as he sang the last chorus, truly singing the words to the dark goddess in front of him, "And I'll be there forever and a day - always . I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst, and the words don't rhyme . And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind."

"And I'll love you - Always." Beck finished the song much softer, pressing a kiss to Jade's forehead and wrapping his arms tightly around her, tossing the microphone to Andre.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Beck whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Jade smiled up at him.

"So, am I forgiven?" Beck searched her eyes for a hint at what she was thinking.

"Yeah," Jade smiled, "You're forgiven."

Beck smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Beck?" Jade asked softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Beck laughed before helping her down off the table and leading her to his truck to take her to her favorite Thai place.

"I love you, Beck." Jade smiled up at the tall boy.

"I love you, too, Jade." Beck replied with a smile of his own, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
